


Susurrante

by Neshii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, M/M, Shonen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de dos años de no verse, nuevamente se reencuentran. Lástima que la vida sea irónica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Susurrante

Giró la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras la luz del semáforo cambiaba a verde; debía de encontrarlo cerca de ahí, pero con tanta gente era difícil reconocerlo. Por la ansiedad daba pequeños saltitos esperando tener permiso para cruzar la avenida. No podía soportar la espera de verlo nuevamente, habían sido dos años, mucho tiempo para tenerlo nuevamente a su lado. El semáforo cambió de rojo a verde. Monkey D. Luffy se dispuso a correr, pero lo único que consiguió fue detenerse a un paso de la avenida.   
Ahí estaba, frente a él, a tan solo quince metros de distancia, soltando un bostezo y estirando los brazos; llevaba una mochila al hombro, la camisa abierta y unas bermudas de mezclilla, el sombreo naranja descansaba sobre los cabellos negros seguramente despeinados. E inclusive Luffy creyó que en esos dos años las pecas habían aumentado, puntitos coquetos e infantiles sobre su piel canela ligeramente más tostada que la última vez que lo vio. Era él. Su hermano. Su querido hermano.  
Ace.  
El tiempo se detuvo, las personas a su alrededor desaparecieron, todo el sonido se silenció cuando Ace llevó la mirada al frente, a su hermanito pequeño. Lo reconoció de igual forma: rápido y potente. Por un instante, un micro segundo o un tiempo milenario, fueron ellos dos en un mundo vacío, en un espacio sin nada. En el abismo de su existencia fue un choque el encontrarse con la mirada, una explosión eléctrificante que sacudió cada célula de sus cuerpos, sus piernas se convirtieron en gelatina, los dedos de las manos en mantequilla, sus rostros se tiñeron de rubor mientras que una sonrisa perfecta y pura, inocente e inmensa deslumbraba el etéreo mundo donde pisaban sus pies.  
El tiempo volvió a caminar, las personas regresaron a su alrededor y el espacio exclusivamente para ellos fue llenado de sonidos y sensaciones; sin embargo eso no importaba, Ace y Luffy estaban conectados entre sí. Después de dos años su conexión se hizo más fuerte, impenetrable, tan poderosa e inmaculada como el sentimiento en el cual basaban su fortaleza.  
Ahora ya podían decirlo, gritarlo al mundo entero.  
¡Cuánto se amaban!  
No había necesidad de callar, el silencio ya no era una opción, no volverían a huir y el tiempo ya no sería un enemigo. Y mientras Ace se acercaba y Luffy lloraba de alegría, la inclemente sensación de gritar cuánto se amaban subía por sus gargantas en una dolorosa necesidad de expresarse, mariposas revolotearon por sus estómagos, el piso se movía a causa del delicioso mareo, costaba trabajo mover las piernas de gelatina al mismo tiempo que ambos sentían como la mantequilla de sus dedos, gota a gota, se derretía. Pero no importaba terminar siendo una plasta de felicidad en el suelo si con ello estaban juntos, expresando el inminente y abrumador amor que era la fuerza y paciencia consumida en esos años de ausencia. No importaba nada, sólo ellos dos sincronizados en un único tiempo.  
Pero…  
Ace no lo vio. Luffy tampoco. Nadie se dio cuenta. La luz de los faros cegó a Ace, el claxon retumbó en los oídos de Luffy como el trueno que era antesala de una tormenta. Los gritos de la gente alrededor sólo fueron una grotesca señal del dolor al sentir que los huesos crujían, los músculos terminaban molidos bajo la piel y la sangre se arremolinaba entre tendones y nervios.  
Todo pasó en segundos.  
Ace estaba muerto.  
El tiempo volvió a detenerse. Luffy se paralizó al ver el cuerpo de su hermano estrellarse contra el pavimento. Algo en su interior se desgarró.

…..

—Venga, Luffy, no seas llorica. —Las palabras de Ace fueron dichas con la intención de hacer llorar a su hermanito, todo sea para distraerlo y que dejara de llorar a moco tendido.  
—Pe…pero Ace…  
—No me voy a ir para siempre ¡nos vamos a ver otra vez! —trató de calmarlo—. Sólo serán un par de años mientras estudio la carrera.  
—Pero ya no estarás aquí —continuó llorando cada vez más fuerte. A Ace la saltó una venita en la frente.  
—¡Deja de llorar, eres un hombre! —lo regañó. Luffy detuvo los gimoteos irguiendo el cuerpo para demostrarle a su hermano que sí lo era, un hombre. El mayor le puso las manos en los hombros—. Cuando te vuelva a ver serás un hombre de verdad y yo estaré mucho más orgulloso de ti de lo que estoy ahora. Se fuerte, Luffy.  
El pequeño asintió tratando de contener las lágrimas, mientras estuviera con Ace evitaría llorar. Le dolía no poder hablar, decir lo que en verdad pensaba, sin embargo Ace tenía razón: esperaría a ser un hombre de verdad para decirle a su preciado hermano cuanto lo quería sobrepasando límites permitidos, hasta un nivel que jamás creyó existiera.  
Fue un último abrazo su forma de despedida. Duró más tiempo del correcto declarando entre líneas lo que nunca se atrevieron a hablar. En vez de separarse se estrecharon con mayor fuerza acoplándose mutuamente en perfecta sintonía. Por más que Luffy se decidió a no llorar sus lágrimas empaparon el cuello de la camisa de Ace y parte de su clavícula; una sensación húmeda que le quemaba a Ace hasta la médula de los huesos, un fuego tan doloroso que no pudo evitar soltar gotas de agua salada sobre el cabello de su hermanito. Un abrazo más fuerte, una exclamación en silencio.

…..

¿En qué momento se postró frente a su hermano mayor? Los dedos temblorosos tocaron el cuerpo con duda. Su hermano no podía estar… herido: la piel se encontraba caliente. Los ojos de Luffy se negaban a ver el charco de sangre bajo el cuerpo y que parecía estar burlándose de su cordura expandiéndose de forma alarmante en el piso, la inmovilidad de su hermano fueron susurros de un resultado irrisorio. No era posible, no podía estar pasando por aquello. No lo iba a soportar.  
¿Dónde había quedado la fortaleza del sentimiento que los unía? ¿En qué estúpido e irónico plan se maquinó el hecho de separarlos de forma permanente cuando al fin podían estar juntos? ¿Era el desgraciado karma que llegaba a cobrarse su parte? ¿Un castigo divino por el peso de sus pecados? Era ridículo.  
Después de la conmoción su cuerpo comenzó a moverse por sí solo. Con mayor confianza y una creciente desesperación, Luffy, sacudió la cabeza de su hermano esperando que este se levantara y le diera un coscorrón, no le importaba ser golpeado o regañado, en ese punto lo anhelaba, ver a Ace moverse con total libertad. Cuando un mayor punto de lucidez alcanzó su mente, Luffy sintió la presión de sus propias manos en la espalda de su hermano, era imposible que sintiera como se enfriaba el cuerpo que zarandeaba, pero lo hacía, su mente racional era consciente del paulatino descenso de grados centígrados. El alma de Ace se alejaba de su lado. Todo Ace se separaba de Luffy. Lo dejaba solo. Para siempre.  
¿De qué servía haberse convertido en un verdadero hombre con la fuerza suficiente para soportar sobre sus hombros el peso de la vida, cuando la vida misma le era destrozada como el cuerpo que tenía a su lado? ¿Para qué se esforzó tanto al cumplir metas y sueños si lo que más anhelaba se desmoronaba entre sus dedos? Tanto tiempo sin ver a su hermano mayor, extrañándolo a veces de forma leve como una sutil sensación de nostalgia, y en otras ocasiones como un lacerante dolor en su pecho, un hueco que le provocaba náuseas, dolor de cabeza, una tristeza que le arrebataba toda sonrisa y rastro de felicidad. Ace era capaz de darle todo y asimismo arrancárselo y dejarlo vacío de la forma más cruel.   
Así no podía declararse. Con el sube y baja de emociones controlado por su hermano era imposible ser digno de hablar y decir lo que sentía. Aún no se lo merecía. Por eso primero se hizo un hombre, acreedor de poder estar al lado de su hermano mayor y no viéndole la espalda como un anhelo a seguir. Le tomara el tiempo que fuera luchó por el respeto de Ace, su reconocimiento. Se convirtió en un hombre para sí mismo y para su hermano.  
Pero el tiempo es preciado, una riqueza que no se puede comprar. La vida es caprichosa, juguetona en los momentos más inoportunos. Cruel la mayoría de las veces. Y el silencio una culpa y una redención que deben soportarse.  
Las lágrimas cayeron sin poder detenerse. Lloraría, lloraría sin parar. All fin ¿de qué servía ser un hombre en esa situación?  
—Ace… te amo…  
Fue un silencio susurrante que nació en su alma y murió antes de poder llegar a su destino.

*  
* * *  
*

El fuego de la vida de Ace era una pequeña lucecita que irradiaba un inmenso calor. Ace se aferraba a la vida con toda su fuerza, con todo el deseo y la esperanza de saber que Luffy lo esperaba a tan sólo un par de metros de distancia, el recorrido de unos cuantos pasos, de un instante en el tiempo. Luffy estaba al alcance de su mano, mientras que Ace se encontraba tendido en el suelo sin poderse mover, usando todas sus fuerza para poder mantener prendido el pequeño resplandor de su luz. Pero las fuerzas se le estaban agotando, consumidas por las heridas tanto físicas como a su alma por el tiempo desperdiciado.  
Ya no había vuelta atrás.  
La consciencia de Ace se desvanecía al momento de sentir los temblorosos dedos de su hermanito llamándolo. Ace quería gritarle tantas cosas: que todo saldría bien, que no se preocupara, que al final terminarían comiendo una sabrosa cena mientras reían a carcajadas porque se quedó dormido sobre la comida. Pero en ese momento lo único que deseaba con ansiosa desesperación era poder decirle cuánto lo amaba… Siempre calló por respeto a su hermanito y su infantil edad, por la pureza e inocencia que eso conllevaba. Nunca pensó en su hermandad, no necesitaba más obstáculos y contras en sus sentimientos. Amaba a Luffy y eso era lo único.  
Su pequeño Luffy, su sonrisa que demostraba la alegría misma, ese infantil comportamiento que incitaba a protegerlo cuando era obvio no lo necesitaba. Luffy era fuerte, como ninguno otro, leal y con la voluntad de mil dioses, Luffy era un ejemplo a seguir, alguien en quien confiar. Ace no podía estar más orgulloso de ese niñato escandaloso y maleducado, tan libre como inocente.  
No podía mancillarlo.  
Era su pequeño hermanito, Ace jamás se hubiera perdonado manchar esa pureza, debía esperar el tiempo necesario para que Luffy pudiera escuchar sus palabras y comprender su sentir. Por él esperaría el tiempo necesario.  
Pero el tiempo se agotó.  
«Luffy, te amo…»  
El susurro se desvaneció perdiéndose entre la nada.


End file.
